prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Witch
The is the main villain in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. She is never really named but is described as "a witch from the Dotsuku Zone". In the movie she wants to take the Garden of Hope's Diamond Line to resurrect the Evil King. She is revived with other villains from the Pretty Cure movie series by Black Hole in Pretty Cure All Stars DX3. Appearance The Dark Witch looks like a slim aged woman with silver hair which is tied up. Her attire consists of a black and dark purple long skirt, black robes with red feathers and a lot of jewelry. History ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie'' In the movie, she lives in a ship's graveyard and is plotting to steal the Diamond Line from the Queen of the Diamond Kingdom. She attacks just as the ceremony of renewal begins and steals an earring that belongs to the set and returns to her home. Pretty Cure and the knights of the Diamond Line follow but are not able to defeat her at first. She is ultimately defeated when the Cures gain their Golden Forms and use their new power to defeat her. ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana'' In the movie, Dark Witch and some other villains from the Pretty Cure movies were revived by Black Hole. The Witch revealed she was revived to find the Prism Flower with her crystal ball. When she found it, she used her dark powers to separate the Pretty Cure and send them to different dimensions. Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Aqua, Cure Mint, Cure Berry, Cure Marine and Cure Rhythm appeared in a place resembling the Dark Witch's lair, the Ship Graveyard. The Witch appeared with Freezen & Frozen and tried to destroy them. When the Pretty Cures tricked Freezen & Frozen and made them freeze the ocean, they attacked the Witch and Cure Rhythm broke her crystal ball. Consequently, the seal of their dimension was broken and they returned to Earth. The Witch released her Final Form to defeat the Pretty Cures. Cure Black and Cure White appeared and used Marble Screw Max, defeating the Witch once and for all. Personality The Dark Witch is extremely loyal to the Evil King seeing as she was willing to steal the Diamond Line in order to resurrect him. She is quite sadistic but nevertheless seems to have a fun-loving, teasing , mischievous side to her personality as seen in the DX3 movie when she made fun of Cure Marine and Cure Aqua for failing to destroy her crystal. The witch also seems to like loneliness which can be deduced from the fact that she lives in an abandoned ship-graveyard with no one but her mindless bat servants. Attacks and Abilities The Witch is a formidable foe, showing expert hand-to-hand combat skills and great agility. She can use blasts of dark energy or create spheres and shields with it. As a inhabitant of the Dotsuku Zone she also has the power to summon Zakenna to aid her but she also has her own army of bat-like creatures to give her a helping hand. The witch can summon a staff to fight with melee combat against the Cures and Luminous. After the Cures angered her, she released her final power, transforming into a giant demon-bat like creature with extreme power, strength and agility. In this form, the Cures lost against her but later overpowered her after powering up and getting their gold forms. In DX3, the Dark Witch uses her crystal ball to find the Prism Flower. She uses her dark powers to transport the Pretty Cures to different dimensions, separating everyone from their teams. She uses her Final Power in the movie too. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Stubs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart